


Fox Among Hens

by Gecko_Bat



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Hinted Rafe x Reader, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gecko_Bat/pseuds/Gecko_Bat
Summary: The reader has to make an impossible choice. Her best friend or the crush she has hated for so long? Which one of them really knows the truth?





	

Okay so maybe this was not your best idea. 

The Rossi Estate was shockingly large. You’d guessed it would be fairly big place given the fact it was an estate but this…damn. High ceilings, pillars, fountains, acres of garden and twisty road leading up to the place, all were stereotypical yet entirely real features here. Arm linked through Sully’s you tried not to gape as he lead you effortlessly around the room. A little charm here, a little perverted flirting there and the silver fox had slipped through the spider’s web of black widows crowding the door, waiting for a chance to trap a lonely rich singleton. 

“See? Told you we’d make it through.” He chuckled, spotting your slightly relieved expression. 

“Yeah, now if only we could make it elsewhere.” You hinted, eyes moving to the staircase you needed to reach the study. Sully raised his eyebrows amusedly and playfully spun you around, the douchey European techno music fading as more people began to file in and chatter filled the halls. You watched over the crowd, every sense on high alert and every person becoming a threat. But nothing was quite as threatening as the white viper standing out amongst the black tuxedos, surround by his rich friends and single cougars all dying for a piece of his money and time. “Oh shit. Sully Satan at one o’clock.” You muttered, nudging your arms in the direction of your enemy. Sully took a quick glance and quickly pulled a cigar out of his pocket, scowling slightly as he chewed on the end and felt around for his lighter. 

“Well damn.” He huffed, “What the hell is he doing here?” 

“Same reason we are I’d bet, you know he never stopped digging.” You reminded the old man. You’d known Sully for years and knew he saw right through the charade you were putting up. The glare was all for show and the way you turned your nose up hid a deeper ache in your chest that was more than just hatred. He gave your hand a small squeeze but you refused to meet his gaze. Sam and Nate had been your best friends for years, and you had been there that day, in Panama. You’d made the jump safe and sound, watched Nate come next in half a crouch to avoid the bullets heading your way, but Sam had been caught in the hailstorm. You’d went to catch him, to help Nate, to do something, but he’d held you back. His grip had been tormenting and tight, refusing to let you go to help your best friend and partner in crime. Nate had been so shell shocked he’d barely managed to climb to his feet as you were slung over his shoulder kicking and screaming and forcibly removed from Nate’s presence. 

“Hey, keep your focus alright?” Sully ordered, but his voice was gentle. Any good will or affection towards him was long since lost, yet seeing him stood in all his glory with his slicked back hair and ridiculously bright white suit left you longing for the man you used to know. You’d gotten on quite well really, all things considered. He’d been somewhat kind, his flirtations were often obvious and his concept of civil social interaction was fairly restricted all things considered, but he’d been unmistakably interested and if you were honest you’d been a little interested too. Unfortunately, he seemed to remember your gaze, and without thinking you turned and quickly pushed Sully away. 

“He’s coming this way, go! I’ll distract him!” you hissed. Sully didn’t look at all amused but knew there was no time to argue and hurried off. Taking a deep breathe you turned to face the impossible man you knew as Rafe Adler. He gave you the most charming smile as he always had, took your hand and kissed your knuckles as if nothing had ever happened.  
“Well well well, it’s been a while Y/N.” he greeted you quite happily and you scoffed a little. Shaking your head you pulled your hand back and regarded him with a cool kind of politeness only a woman scorned could master. 

“Yes…it’s been a while for a reason.” You deliberately moved away from the stairs, knowing you had him like a fish on a line and could take him anywhere you wished to lead him. As predicted he followed you, calling your name and elbowing his way through the crowd to grasp your wrist.

“Whoa now Y/N what’s the hurry?” he asked, eyebrows pinched together in confusion. Your mouth went dry and you stared at his fingers, struggling to exhale through the onslaught of emotion that hit you. How could he not understand how angry he’d made you? How hurt you’d been? Did he just not understand human emotion? “You know if I didn’t know better I’d say you weren’t happy to see me.” He mused, tilting his head a little. 

“Oh my g- are you…you can’t be serious!” you laughed incredulously. Rafe raised an eyebrow at you and shook his head slowly, motioning for you to elaborate. “Rafe, the last time I saw you you made me watch my best friend die!” you hissed, eyes flickering to the couple walking past to make sure they hadn’t heard. “You held me back and let him fall and I had to stand and watch.” 

“Still?” Rafe sighed. Your jaw dropped. Still? Still! Unable to believe his nerve your hand come up of its own accord, aiming for his cheek before he caught your wrist and pushed your arm back down. “Come on now Y/N you know violence isn’t the answer.” He scolded you with a roll of his eyes. “Sam is-“

“Was.” You snarled, heart fluttering when he pulled you in closer. You couldn’t let him know Sam was still alive, that wasn’t your secret to share and lord only knew what he’d do if he found out. If he really was here for Avery’s cross Sam was a huge threat, you had to protect him. Yanking your hand back from his grip you glared whole heartedly at the man that had broken your heart and –

“Is, Y/N. You don’t know? Sam is alive.” Rafe closed the distance between you and with three little words he shattered your world. The question was how did he know? Unsure of what was the truth anymore you took a step back and slowly shook your head. 

“I need some air.” You whispered, bolting for the nearest doors. Rafe knew Sam was alive, but how? Had he had contact with Sam since his return? Did he know about Hector and the money he owed? You needed to know just how much he knew and you needed to know now. If he knew Sam was alive then surely he knew he’d go to Nate and if he had predicted that then…the thought made you shudder. Was all this some elaborate trap to lure them out? What was Rafe’s play here? The thought of spending any more time near him made you want to cry but you knew it had to be done, you had to know what he knew. Sucking in a deep breathe you turned towards the doors leading back into the estate and headed inside, following the crowd back into the ballroom and finding Rafe easily in his bright white suit. He was huddled in the corner with a gorgeous black woman, her corkscrew curls big brown eyes and athletic figure something that made you self-conscious. Rafe leaned in close, his hand on her arm and your heart jolted. Of course, he had had to hire himself a pretty women that oozed more confidence than you’d ever had. The way she had leaned up to whisper in his ear made your skin crawl and you realised this was going to be harder than you had previously thought.  
You were no longer battling your fear for your friends but also your jealousy over this new woman. She’d never let Rafe be alone with you, and you couldn’t quite tell if that made you disappointed, mad or both. 

“Y/N?” you jumped at the rough voice behind you and turned to see Sam watching you concernedly. You jerked your arm from his grip and saw the surprise in his eyes before you focused your attention fully on Nate. 

“Rafe is…”you trailed off, unsure of how to finish. You couldn’t prove for sure Sam had lied to his brother and you didn’t want to cause trouble. Oh god this was a dilemma. “Here.” You finished lamely. Nate frowned slightly and glanced around to try and spot him. 

“Crap.” Nate huffed, “We need to get moving. Sam is going to pose as a waiter and I’m going to turn the lights off, when it’s dark he steals the cross and we scram out of here. We need you to stick with Sully and if anyone gets suspicious of a waiter they’ve never seen before, head them off.” He ordered. Swallowing thickly you nodded, focusing on the one clear task you had to complete and struggling to shake a certain white suit jacket from your mind. He caught your eye for the entire evening, almost beckoning you with his gaze. Despite your better judgement, when all was said and done and you were back home safe and sound you took the number he had slipped you and called him, demanding he come alone. 

You needed the truth, for better or worse.


End file.
